Oppisites
by Court Firebug
Summary: um... i was bored.... story 'bout shinigami and the heero angel
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own g-boys, wish I did.

Warnings: um… language, implied stuff, all around dark-ish stuff, and yeah. 

Opposites

 part one

I growled as I walked along the dark corridor belonging to the giant castle in which I lived. It was dark here. The only light came from millions of candles that littered the halls, corridors and rooms that haunted this dreary and lonely place. The fireplaces were never used because the volcanic activity never ceased down here. The stone that this castle of Hell was made out of was cut from the quarries of the realm of the Angels. They had made this place, then forgotten about it, so I took over. 

Stupid Angels, thinking that they know everything, just and proud, but when some one messes up just the tiniest smidgen, wham! They kick you out and you have nowhere to go except places like here. Places like this goddamned fucking Hell-hole. At least now, I know.

My name is Shinigami, God of Death, and I am a fallen angel. His Almighty Ass Kisser kicked me out after I slipped up once. It wasn't even a big mess up. Ok, so maybe it was, it still was only the first offence. Either way, it wasn't my fault. The other party was just as guilty as I was. They just went to His Almighty Ass Kisser and asked forgiveness and all that shi. I just said fuck this and ended up here because of something I didn't do. At least here, I can call him His Almighty Ass Kisser to his face and the only thing he can do about it is condemn me more because he can't do anything else. I live being evil, I really do. 

I love it all, except being separated from the only person I ever loved in life, afterlife, or demonic ness. Part of my punishment was to be forever separated from him, to be apart for all eternity. After I left, he tried to come and join me, but the Authority knew what he was trying to do, and as a consequence, pounded out all emotion so he was unable to feel. 

I wept for long days over the loss of my beloved. I wandered all realms disguised as various beings, trying to find my beloved and make him remember. Yet wherever I went, I could find no trace of my beloved angel. I sank into a numbness that shit out everything. I wandered aimlessly, having lost all reason for being. 

During my wanders, I kept meeting people who had lost because of me. I am the taker of souls, the thief of life, I do what I please, so why did I feel so bad for these people?

I guess it was just because I had lost too and I knew what they were feeling. I wandered around, looking at all the people who had lost and I decided that if I had caused all this damage, I would try to right it, the human way. I was going to be human and I was going to fix this, if only to not think about my beloved angel. 

I went to earth, as a human boy. I changed everything I could, or wanted to, but the one thing I would not change were y eyes. my beloved had always said that my eyes were more beautiful than even the brightest star. Until I forget what he had said, they would not change from their bright amethyst purple.

Other humans found me and turned me into a soldier for their war. They taught me how to perfect the art of this evil game. Then they put me with four other boys. All of who had gone through the same, yet there was one who didn't talk, did only what was assigned to him and had no emotion. It had been pounded out of him. I had found my beloved angel at last. There was one problem though, he didn't remember me. 


	2. chaptire deux

The assignment that I was given was not exactally the one I wanted. I guess it was everything coming back to bite me in the ass. Appearantly, the Fallen Angel had somehow figured out a loophole and needed to be recaptured. Why the job came to me, I can only guess. Either they wanted to mess with my head, or they thought that I could handle it because it was he. It did not really matter which way they put it; it was going to be one hell of a time trying to get this guy. 

The hard part was going to be finding a way to trick this, this monster into giving up his power. There was no way that I could reimprision him while he still was in control of his powers. The easy part would be finding him. All I had to do was look right in front of me. 

"Duo, can you please stop jumping on the bed. If you break it, we have to pay for it, and I don't want to pay for it." I could feel a migrane starting to form in the back of my skull. The mass of energy paused from said activity just long enough to stick out his tongue, he then proceded to continue to jump on the bed. 

Sighing, I stood up, grabbed his braid, and yanked him off the bed that looked like the frame was going to break if a feather landed on it. 

"If you're going to break something, go break something I won't have to pay for." 

He sat on the edge of the bed and started to fidget with his braid. "Like what?" he almost looked childish, with his eyes twinkling like a child on his birthday.

"Like your gundam." 

"What? Why would I want to go break my gundam?" he had jumped up at the suggestion and seemed agitated at the idea. I wonder why. 

"Because you place too much value on it already. It is just a machine and is easily replacable. There is no reason to become attached to it. You're going to total it anyway." 

He seemed at a loss for words. After a moment, he made his excuses and said he was going for a walk. I just nodded, and returned to trying to come up with a plan to caputre the Fallen Angel. 

* * *

As soon as I was outside, I made a break for the trees. Screaming, I punched a tree only to find out that it made my hand hurt real bad, but it cleared the anger from my head. What I would not have given for a nice bloody battle scene right then, just something to sooth the nerves. 

I sat down against the tree and pulled my knees up agianst my chest. This was going to be one long lifetime. The idiots upstairs most likely just sent Him down here to find a way to recapture me. I did so not like them at that particular moment. Knowing the idiots, they had some elaborate cover story about why I was kicked out in the first place. I mean, come on, who is going to believe some idiotic story about a guy who just happens to suddenly turn evil at the best point in his life? They all need their heads examined. 

I felt the temperature drop about ten degrees while I was sitting out there. It really did not bother me, but soon Heero would get worried that I would be frozen to death or something. 

Grudgingly, I started walking back toward the hotel we were staying in for the night, but decided that a nice flight would be better. Not caring what Heero said, I took off toward the river that I remembered passing on the way here. 

* * *

Normally I would not have cared what Duo did, but for some reason, it bothered me that he did not react in his usual manner. I was about to go check on him when I felt him fly overhead toward the way we came. He would be back by morning, but I still felt uncomfortable. 

The past few weeks, we had been on an undercover mission, but somehow we were seperated. During that time, all I could think about was his saftey and nearly blew my own cover because of it. I was starting to worry more about him than I was myself and it was getting to be unnerving.


End file.
